


The Moon and her Star

by FanGirl_68



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anger, F/F, Hunters & Hunting, Kissing, Love, Minor Character Death, zartemis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_68/pseuds/FanGirl_68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis finds Zoë running from her life and so lets her join The Hunt. <br/>Artemis and Zoë become closer over time. <br/>Zoe and Artemis as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon and her Star

**Author's Note:**

> Awful title, I know. I hope you enjoy this fan fiction.

The dark haired girl was young 13 by the looks of her, but at the same time she seemed old, she had been running for a little over an hour in freezing weather. It was said to be the coldest winter there had ever been and she was forced to run through it.   
Her hair was down and sticking to her sweaty face, she couldn’t tell where the monsters were, but she could certainly hear them. Barks ricocheted through the woods, three or more Hellhounds had been ordered to kill the girl by her father.   
She found it hard to breathe and her now mortal body was covered in cuts and scratches from when she was first attacked by the hellhounds. She was about to give up when she stumbled into a clearing and spotted at least twenty girls holding bows. Zoë had heard of a goddess, Artemis, goddess of the hunt, who would hunt in the woods and Zoë sure hoped this was her because if not she and the twenty other girls were sure to die. She ran towards the group using the last amount of strength she had, as she got closer the girls turned toward her and drew there bows pointing at Zoë. They would have of shot if it wasn’t for one of the girls who put up her hand signalling, for them not to shoot.   
Zoë slowed down slightly but still ran in the archers’ direction, hoping they wouldn’t fire. The girl, she hoped was Artemis walked towards Zoë with a confused face. Zoë dropped onto her knees as she reached the girl, partly as respect but mostly because she was struggling to breathe. In between breaths Zoë managed to say “Are thy Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt?”  
“Yes, young one, I am and these are my huntresses” The girl- Artemis- replied as she sat down in front of Zoë.   
Artemis noticed the wounds on her body and that the girl was wearing one layer of clothes and no shoes, in freezing weather. Before Zoë could say a word Artemis draped a fur coat around her and then jumped up as the Hellhounds burst through the tree line. Zoë tried to stand and help fight but Artemis looked at her and Zoë understood, she sat back down and kept warm in the coat, rubbing her feet over and over. She watched the hunters fight but mainly Artemis; she sat in awe as the Goddess shot one of Zoë’s fathers hellhounds straight through the eye, causing the beast to explode into a pile of dust.   
It took less than five minutes to kill the three beasts. Zoë thought it was over until something like a dart but bigger was shot from the trees straight into Zoë’s arm. Artemis looked into Zoë’s eyes and grimaced as the girl fainted, through her blurred vision she could see all twenty of the hunters rushing towards her and then she went blank.   
Zoë awoke inside a tent, it was huge and decorated with different animal skins, some of which Zoë had never seen before. She recognised a lot of the fur as she would hunt a lot when she was immortal, but many she still did not recognise. She sat up to quickly and grunted as pain shot through her body, she couldn’t recall most of what had happened but knew she was badly hurt. Her mortal body was weak and she hated it.   
She attempted again to sit up, managing to prop herself up to look around the room some more. She would have gotten up if it weren’t for a girl coming to her side. The girl was Artemis; her eyes were full of sympathy as she looked at Zoë. “What is thy name, brave one?” Artemis asked.  
Zoë hesitated but remembered she was in front of a Goddess and stated “My name is Zoë, Lady Artemis” At Zoë’s words, Artemis couldn’t help but smile, she was not sure why but enjoyed it when Zoë would say her name.   
Zoë explained to Artemis that she had been banished from her home and that her father ordered for her to be killed. Artemis was shocked of course, but when Zoë told her who her father was, Artemis wasn’t as surprised. Zoë’s father is a Titan, Atlas and no one wanted to get on his bad side.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
For a whole week Zoë wasn’t allowed to leave the tent. One of the huntresses, Isabelle, told Artemis that Zoë was lucky to survive and that her body wouldn’t be fully healed for at least a couple of weeks. Artemis repeated what Isabelle had told her to Zoë, as she did Zoë’s eyes went darker than usual, not with rage and hate but with sadness. Artemis didn’t like to see the girl unhappy so said she could leave the tent but not for huge spaces of time. This lit up Zoë’s face, causing Artemis to smile.   
The first time Zoë left the tent it was early in the morning. Most of the Huntresses were outside chatting, no one paid any attention to Zoë, other than Artemis, who rushed towards her when Zoë walked into the woods. Zoë didn’t realize she was being followed so carried on into the woods, using the trees to hold herself up. Artemis followed Zoë, but stayed out of sight. She was curious to see what the dark haired girl was doing in the woods.   
When Zoë stopped to sit down, Artemis was going to sit with her but stopped when an owl flew down next to Zoë. Instead, Artemis climbed the tree closest to her and watched from above. She watched as Zoë began to talk to the owl, she started to cry and that made Artemis sad, she hated to see the girl upset and wanted to comfort her.   
Zoë sat down with her back against a tree, she started to cry. Then out of nowhere a white owl flew down to her. She knew exactly who the owl was. She looked away from the owl but that just angered him.   
Artemis watched as the owl transformed into a tall man. She didn’t recognise him but knew he was trouble. The man grabbed Zoë by her collar and lifted her up, causing Zoë to get angry, she hit and kicked at the man but nothing was working. “What do thy want Grunt?!” Zoë asked, her voice full of anger masking how scared she really was.   
Before the man spoke, he hit Zoë in the face causing her lip to bleed. “I’m here to do what those beasts could not, to serve your Father and kill you” The man hissed. He brought out his knife from its sheath and was about to stab Zoë. Artemis was about to jump down and intervene, but stopped as Zoë head-butt the man causing him to let go of her. She did not run like Artemis expected but instead she fought him. It was not a fair fight as the man had a knife and was much larger than Zoë, but Zoë didn’t let it faze her, and she used her size to her advantage speeding around the man punching him at every chance she got. She managed to find a bow on the floor, that Artemis put there. Artemis wanted to know how good the girl was with a bow, so didn’t attack the man but instead gave Zoë a weapon. Zoë was getting slower but still attacked with full force; she had one arrow so needed to stop the man from moving. She kicked him in the leg causing him to drop to the floor. Then she pointed the bow at him. She was about to shoot him when she heard something behind her, It was a small Hellhound, but a Hellhound nevertheless. Artemis’s heart nearly dropped as the beast pounced but was surprised when Zoë spun around and shot the arrow into the hellhound. It squealed and fell but it wasn’t dead. Zoë turned around to find the man gone, but she did not care. Artemis still watched, her eyes following the girl as Zoë walked towards the Hellhound. It was breathing heavily just like Zoë was when Artemis first met her. Its eyes full of hurt.   
Zoë sat down next to its faces and sighed, a tear falling down her cheek. “What in Hades were thy doing” She asked. The animal whimpered, licked her face and dropped its heads as it died. She had looked after many of her Fathers pets when she was young, and this was one of her friends.   
Artemis dropped down from the tree; she would have congratulated Zoë on the great shot but knew not to. Zoë turned her head toward Artemis but quickly turned back to the hellhound. The goddess sat down next to Zoë, took her hand in her own and stayed silent for a few minutes. “I’m sorry I did not help” Artemis said.   
“Thy have nothing to be sorry about Lady Artemis” Zoë stated not moving to look at the goddess.   
“Yes I do brave one, I should have intervened, I can tell that you know this creature and did not want to harm it, and if I had helped maybe he wouldn’t have attacked you.”   
Zoë shook her head, kissed the Hellhound on one of its foreheads and stood up, brushing the dirt off her clothes. She had no family anymore and longed for one so asked Artemis if she could join the Hunt. The oath was simple and Artemis accepted it right away. They both walked to camp and Artemis told the huntresses the news, everyone was happy and congratulated Zoë, it wasn’t every day someone joined The Hunt.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Getting used to being immortal was easy for Zoë as she used to be one until she was banished from her home. The other Huntresses weren’t so used to it and never could understand time. It had been about two decades since Zoë met Artemis and joined her, but it only seemed like a couple of years. Over those two decades Artemis and Zoe became close, Zoë was Artemis’s prime student, the most polite of her huntresses and kindest, in her own way.   
One morning Artemis walked out of her tent and asked for all the Huntresses to gather around her. They all did, but knew something important was going to happen. Mary the huntress’s lieutenant stood behind the goddess.   
“Mary and I are going on a quest for a couple of days” Artemis quickly stated, expecting a few claps, but instead got murmurs and glances from the other girls. Artemis coughed in order to quieten the girls and continued “Zoë is going to be in charge for the time we are gone, and I expect all of you to follow her orders”  
A few more of the girls were happy now, but Artemis noticed that Zoë was not happy with the decision. “You are all dismissed” Artemis said loudly, and watched as everyone walked away, she saw Zoë walking away to so asked “Zoë can I speak to thee” Artemis would usually speak more old English when talking to Zoë as it was easier for Zoë to understand.   
Zoë turned around and asked angrily “Is that a question or an order Lady Artemis?” This however got no reaction from Artemis other than a shaking head. The goddess tilted her head towards her tent, and started to walk toward it with Zoë trailing behind her. Artemis stepped inside her tent and gestured for Zoë to come in. They sat down in front of the fire, Zoë stayed silent, and so Artemis made a heavy sigh. “What is wrong, brave one” Artemis asked puzzled.   
“Nothing Lady Artemis, I just do not think thee should go on a quest in winter” Zoë answered quietly.   
“And why not” Artemis asked although she suspected what the answer would be.  
“Because it is winter, meaning there are more monsters and they are much more dangerous, I just do not want thee getting hurt” Zoë stated but quickly added on “I do not want thee and Mary to get hurt” Artemis couldn’t help but smile at what Zoë said and a spark was lit deep in her soul. “I appreciate the warning Zoë but I must go, and you must stay here to look after everyone”  
Zoë hated her answer nearly as much as she hates her father. If Artemis were to get hurt she would be so angry. Zoë could tell that she had feelings for Artemis, she was not blind to her own feelings but she would not admit it. If she admitted it or not, she did not want her mistress to get hurt or even killed. Zoë has always been stubborn and because of this Zoë stood up, “May I be dismissed My lady?” She asked without looking at her leader and friend.   
Artemis could tell the girl was mad at her and so agreed to let her leave the tent.  
The next morning Artemis and Mary left the camp, heading North to wear they had been told monsters had been active lately. Of course they did not tell the others where they were going, especially not Zoë, because if they did everyone would protest.  
It took the two girls less than a whole day to reach where they had been told to go. It was in a clearing next to a mountain. They set up a tent and waited for an hour for the person they were waiting for. It started to get dark and still no one came. It was quiet; the only sound came from the birds in the woods, it seemed too silent.  
Mary and Artemis sat around the fire chatting, when they heard something in the woods. It was a howl but not one of a hellhound. Something burst through the woods running towards the two hunters. It was a werewolf, other known as the lycanthrope. They were rare and yet extremely dangerous. Artemis jumped up and picked up her bow but was suddenly knocked to the side by the lycanthrope; it was so fast she never saw it near her. She still had her bow and some arrows, so pulled herself off of the ground and started to fire at the beast. She managed to slow it down and Mary was helping shooting an arrow every minute.  
The Lycanthrope became slower but angrier, Artemis had no more arrows, and her thigh was bleeding, caused by the Lycanthrope who scraped at her skin attempting to kill her. The beast went at Artemis when it saw she had stopped firing, but turned toward Mary, as she shot the beast in the back, yelling for it to leave Artemis alone. Artemis didn’t see it happen but heard Mary scream as the Lycanthrope slashed at her ripping her clothes to shreds. The goddess became angry and so charged the beast, she took an arrow from the floor and as she got close to it drew her bow and fired. The arrow shot through the beasts head and it dropped to the ground next to the dying Mary. Artemis rushed to Mary’s side, she was alive but barely. Artemis took all the nectar she had and fed it to the girl hoping it would be enough to heal her.   
After drinking the nectar Mary spoke “Artemis, I think Zoë should be the next Lieutenant.” She coughed and looked into Artemis’s eyes, trying not cry.   
“What do you mean Mary; there will be no need for a new lieutenant because you are coming back to camp.” Artemis assured the girl but said it mainly to assure herself, her voice was shaky and more tears slipped down her face.   
“You know I will not survive this, and I wish that you pick Zoë to be the next Lieutenant,” Mary said, “I am sorry that you wasted all of our Nectar on Me.” She stated looking at Artemis’s wounded thigh.   
Artemis shook her head and kissed the girl on the forehead. Mary then took her last breath and her body vanished. The goddess was so upset she just sat in silence the entire night, just tending to her wound.   
The next day, she ordered a taxi to take her to the camp, because she doubted she could walk back. She reached the camp in a few hours. She walked through the wood deciding on how to break the news to everyone, that their friend was dead. When she walked into the clearing where camp was, she saw Zoe playing with the youngest of the hunters- Amy- the little girl was laughing as Zoë chucked her into the air and caught her. Artemis could have stood there all day watching Zoë but decided to walk toward her. She was further into camp when a huntress spotted her, it was Isabelle the camps doctor, the girl shouted, “Hey everyone its Artemis!”   
Everyone looked toward Artemis, and everyone realised she was alone. Most of the hunters stood trying to hide their tears as they realised Mary was gone. Zoë was sad but ran towards Artemis to check she was ok. “My Lady, are you alright?”   
Artemis was about to respond, but was cut off when Isabelle said “We must get Artemis into her tent, the wound will need stitching.”  
Artemis took a step towards her tent but stumbled as any strength she had in her leg, left. Zoë took her hand to prevent Artemis from falling and swiftly picked her up, and carried her into the tent. The other Hunters went to follow but Zoë shook her head telling them to stay outside. When they got inside Zoë placed the goddess on her bed Artemis sighed quietly longing to be inZoë’s arms again, the loss of contact made her shiver. Isabelle went to the other side of Artemis and sterilized her wounded thigh. She squeezed her eyes shut as her wound stung. Zoë noticed this but did not do anything, she was too angry at her mistress. She had told her not to go and yet she did not believe her warning, and now she was hurt and Mary was… dead.   
After Isabelle stitched Artemis’s wound she left the tent; allowing Zoë and Artemis to be alone. Artemis propped her leg up, on a pillow and looked at Zoe, who had a fire in her eyes, that Artemis thought was bad. “I’m sorry.” Was all Artemis whispered and she wanted to take it back as soon as Zoë looked at her with cold angry eyes.   
“I told you not to go. I said it was dangerous, and what did you do, you ignored me!” Zoë shouted letting out most of the anger that had been building up. She could hear the gasps from outside as the other huntresses heard her shout. Isabelle walked back in but quickly stepped back out as Artemis and Zoë looked at her. The small girl’s eyes were still fiery but Artemis’s were blank. Zoë felt another outburst coming so instead of shout at Artemis she punched a mirror causing her hand to bleed. Artemis was even more shocked, but still sat silent allowing Zoë to cool down. She took a deep breath, took out any glass embedded in her knuckles and preceded to clean up the broken glass. The goddess still sat quietly until, Zoë broke down tear rushing down her face.   
“Come here brave one.” Artemis said loud enough for Zoë to hear but not too loud. Zoë walked towards Artemis sat next to her and allowed the goddess to hug her. They sat embracing each other for several minutes. Zoë stopped crying, stood up and wiped her now red puffy eyes, all the rage left her eyes as it was replaced with guilt for shouting at her mistress. Artemis had already cried that day and had no tears left so just comforted Zoë. She enjoyed the hug, although she wished it was under different circumstances.   
“I’m sorry, I shouted at thee, I hope you can forgive me” Zoë exclaimed.   
“I am not angry with thee nor am I disappointed in thee. In fact I am disappointed in myself; I should have listened to thy judgement” Artemis confessed.   
If Zoë was not upset she would have of been happy that the Goddess said she was wrong, but stayed silent acknowledging what Artemis said.   
“Before Mary passed she begged me to make thee my new Lieutenant, and I have decided to grant her wish, not only because she asked but because I believe thee would be great for the job. Do thee accept my offer?” Artemis claimed.   
Zoë was speechless and so hugged the Goddess trying to make out a sentence. “Yes of course, I would love to, thank thee so much Lady Artemis” Zoë beamed. Artemis laughed causing Zoë to blush in embarrassment. But then they both remembered the loss they had suffered and went quiet again.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was summer when Artemis’s brother came to see her. The goddess was out in the woods alone, and when she came back, she saw her twin Apollo flirting with her hunters, this angered Artemis but she was not the only one. Zoë walked up to Apollo, not knowing who he was, and pushed him away from a group of huntresses. Artemis’s face lit up with a smile at the fact that her brother had just been pushed by her lieutenant, but then intervened as Zoë drew her bow.   
“Zoë” Is all she said and Zoë lowered her bow obediently.   
“Little Sister, it’s nice to see you” Apollo said.   
“We are the same age, Apollo!” Artemis echoed causing her brother to put his hands up in surrender. “What are you doing here?”  
“Oh, well I came to see you, but id much prefer to get to know this Huntress of yours” Apollo replied flinging an arm around Zoë. Zoë did not react because if she did she might have of killed the God for touching her. All she did was glare at her mistress, begging her to get him off of her.  
“Apollo! You do not touch Zoë or any of my Hunters nor do you flirt with them!” She spat the sentence at her brother, causing him to release Zoë. Apollo winked at his sister and then walked into Artemis’s tent.   
The goddess looked into Zoë’s eyes, which said ‘Thank you’ .Then she walked into her tent, to see Apollo sat with his feet up. The fire seemed brighter, which was most likely Apollo’s doing.   
“You like her don’t you?” Apollo asked but it was meant as a statement.  
“WHAT?” Artemis ordered  
“You have feelings for that huntress of yours” Apollo concluded as he lifted his sunglasses on to his head.   
“You mean, Zoë my Lieutenant?” Artemis asked with a puzzled face that hid how annoyed she was as the face her brother thought this.   
“Yes, the feisty one, I can tell you have feelings for her, it’s quite obvious you know.” Apollo stated and quickly added, “You may not know it yourself yet, but your heart beats for that girl”   
Artemis stood, shocked at her brothers words, did she really have feelings for her lieutenant and were they so obvious? Apollo just laughed, watching his sister’s brain run like clockwork as she tried to find a way to deny it.   
“Don’t worry sis, I won’t tell” he walked up to Artemis, bowed at her and winked.  
“Is that all you came here to say brother?” The goddess sighed.  
“Oh, well no but that was an important thing to say… Anyways, I’ve been told that one of your huntresses has betrayed you, but against their will, I must add”   
“And who gave you this information?” Artemis growled, angry that her brother would accuse her loyal hunters of this.  
“Father. He said that someone was forcing a huntress of your, named Amy or something to give information about you to one of your enemies” her brother reported.  
Artemis’s eyes glowed with rage, she was not so much angry that Amy was giving information about her but at the fact that she had not told Artemis and asked for help. “Has she not told anyone?”  
“Father, told me that she had told one of the Huntresses a few weeks ago, Piper, yes that’s it Piper.” Apollo replied his voice quiet.  
“Thank you for the information, Apollo. I shall speak to the two girls now”   
“Don’t get mad, ok sis, the child was forced to tell” Apollo assured his sister knowing she had a bad temper.   
Artemis acted as if he had said nothing a walked out of the tent to go find Amy and Piper. It turned out they were by the outside fire, sat next to each other. Amy looked up as Artemis walked towards them, Amy had been crying and Piper was comforting the girl.   
“What did they promise you?” Artemis asked her voice full of hurt and anger.   
Amy couldn’t speak; she was too upset to talk. “Answer me!” Artemis snapped a little too loud. Apollo rushed towards his sister and all of the Hunters followed him. Zoë was closest, she saw that Amy was upset and could see Artemis’s fists clenching.   
“My Lady, please it was not her fault” Piper stated quietly  
“And You, how long have you known that she was informing my enemy?” screamed Artemis as she glared at Piper. Now Piper was quiet too, ashamed that she had not told her mistress and friend.   
“Now I will say again, what did they promise you?!” Artemis asked through gritted teeth.   
“Artemis, please your scaring the child” Apollo stated but Artemis just glared at him causing him to step back.  
“They promised not to kill my family” Amy whimpered causing Artemis to be less angry. “And I did not tell you because they said if I did they would kill them. I should have told you but I was too scared”   
Artemis calmed down and told Amy to go with Apollo so that they could get her parents back. Amy did and everyone watched as they left. Then Artemis turned toward Piper, who knew about Amy and yet kept the secret. The goddess’s fist clenched again her anger returning. “Why did you not inform me”   
“Uh-um I don’t know what to say” Piper Slurred looking away from the goddess.   
“My Lady” Zoë said but was ignored   
“You are a disgrace, you kept a secret from me, a secret that could have killed everyone here!” the goddess shrieked.   
“Lady Artemis please” Zoë said loudly but stepped back with everyone else as the goddess got angrier.   
Artemis raised her hand ready to hit Piper in the face but Zoë took the hit instead. Zoë jumped in front of Piper to stop her mistress from hitting, and so took the hit instead. It shocked Zoë and her lip started to bleed. Everyone gasped but took another step away from their leader. “Piper, go to your tent. Now” Zoë ordered and the girl ran some of the other Hunters followed her. Artemis was angry, not at Zoë but at herself, she just hit her friend because she was protecting an innocent.   
Artemis turned her head to see everyone scared and backing up leaving Zoë and Artemis alone together. Zoe watched as Artemis transformed into a huge grey wolf, she stepped away thinking the goddess was going to kill her but she didn’t, the wolf ran into the woods. Zoë didn’t feel like searching for Artemis all day so grabbed onto the Wolfs back.   
Artemis tried to chuck Zoë off but it was no use, so she just let the girl stay on her back. Zoe was saying something into the wolf’s ear trying to calm Artemis; it worked a little as the wolf slowed down. Artemis stopped as she reached a lake; Zoë dropped down and sorted her now scruffy clothes. Artemis then transformed back into a 14 year old girl, her eyes were drenched with tears.   
“I’m so sorry Zoë. I did not want thee to get hurt” Artemis choked.   
Zoë could not stand to see Artemis in the state she was, so walked up to the goddess and kissed her. It was a soft kiss that Artemis deepened. When they finally broke apart for breath, Zoë was blushing and Artemis had a huge smile. Maybe Artemis did have feeling for the lieutenant after all.   
“I’m sorry my Lady I don’t know why I did that” Zoë began but was stopped by Artemis who laughed, and then kissed the lieutenant on the lips. Zoë was shocked that the Goddess had kissed her but kissed her back, keeping the girl close.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zoë and Artemis stood at the door way of their cabin in Camp Half Blood. The Huntress cabin seemed small but was big enough to fit all thirty huntresses in it. Zoë sighed and walked in picking the bed closest to the door, Artemis called the other Hunters and they all filed in unhappy with the fact that they had to stay in a camp full of obnoxious boys. It was dark out so they were lucky not to run into any campers, other than Chiron who welcomed them all. He was about the only male the huntresses could stand.   
The entire lot of the girls settled fairly quickly and they all went straight to bed, tired from walking all the way to the camp. Zoë was the only one still awake, well that’s what she thought, Artemis was still awake too because she had never been able to sleep because her body very rarely became tired. Zoë threw her cover off of her body, opened the cabin door and slowly walked outside. It was dark outside, the sky full of stars and there were no clouds in sight. Zoë walked towards one of the wolves who had come with them, and sat down next to it.   
Artemis waited ten minutes after Zoë left the cabin and then slid out of her warm bed to go check on the girl. Now that they were a couple Artemis felt more at ease, but they had told no one of their relationship, so had to be careful. Zoë looked at the cabin door as it opened and watched the Goddess emerge from the cabin. Zoë smiled at Artemis and the Huntress gave her one back.   
“What are thee doing out here Brave one?” Artemis addressed the girl and sat beside her, holding her hand in her own.   
“Looking at the stars my Lady” The dark haired huntress informed Artemis. “They are very beautiful tonight” Zoë clarified.   
“That they are, my love” Artemis whispered into Zoë’s ear and kissed her on the temple. Zoë’s face lit up with a huge smile at Artemis’s words.   
The next morning the Huntresses went to the dining area at Camp Half Blood where many of the campers greeted them. At some point during the feast Artemis walked up to Dionysus, The camp boss and her half-brother. Dionysus was not happy to see Artemis and said something to her, causing the goddess’s fists to clench. This caught Zoë’s attention and so she moved from the table she was sat at, and walked towards Artemis. The hunters stopped talking and watched Zoë, so did the other tables full of campers.  
“So why did you chose maidenhood any way sis, I mean your life must be very lonely and boring, being around all of them little girls” Is all Zoë heard when she stood next to her mistress protectively.   
“Oh and here is one of your followers I see, well she doesn’t look very impressive” Dionysus scoffed looking Zoë up and down, making her feel uncomfortable.   
“Zoë is a fine student and my Lieutenant and you should respect her” Artemis pointed out in an angry tone.   
Still everyone on the tables stayed quite noticing the argument occurring.   
“I will not respect a child, and I will not respect you” he roared taunting the furious Hunters. Everyone had heard Mr D’s outburst and everyone gasped at what he said. Everyone stayed sat down not wanting to intervene.  
At the man’s words Zoë punched him in the face moving Artemis out of the way, Dionysus stumbled outraged. Before he could do anything Zoë drew her bow and aimed it at Dionysus, causing most of the campers on the tables to stand up. “Thee do not speak to Lady Artemis with such disrespect” Zoë spat. The other Hunter stood up drawing there bows not sure who to point them at.   
Dionysus quickly shouted “Kill them!” and most of the campers ran towards the hunters. A group of the boys and girls rushed in front of them stopping them from touching the hunters. It was the Apollo cabin.   
One of the boys, shouted at the Huntresses “Go, we’ll hold them off” The hunters hesitated not wanting to do what the boy said but left as Artemis told them to.   
Zoë still had her bow pointed at Dionysus stopping him from moving, but ran too, as Artemis grabbed her hand. Whilst running to their cabin, to collect there things, Artemis thanked Zoë. “I thank thee for putting Dionysus in his place, I would have, but thee know what I’m like when I’m mad” Artemis stated. Zoë nodded her head, and continued to pack her things.   
It did not take long for all the girls to get ready to leave, so they ran off into the woods away from the half-blood camp.   
When they all stopped, to rest, Zoë and Artemis checked to see they had everyone. Then they stood around for half an hour resting. Everyone congratulated Zoë for being brave enough to punch a god, which put a proud smile on Artemis’s face. Then they all head off, further into the woods. They’d have to wait a couple of decades before returning to Camp Half-Blood that was for sure.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a fairly cold weekend when the hunters found out about Zoë and Artemis’s relationship. Of course everyone suspected it, they weren’t blind. They would all notice how they would act around each other and whenever their hands accidentally touched. It was cute really.   
Artemis had allowed the hunters to do as they pleased for the weekend, as it was cold and not great weather to hunt in. Zoë and Artemis were laid down in front of the small fire inside Artemis’s tent. Zoë’s head was in Artemis’s lap, her hair being fiddled with by the Goddess. “I’m glad we took this weekend off” Is the first thing Zoë said, moving her head to the side where it was more comfortable.   
Artemis agreed with what the lieutenant said and kissed her on the lips. They would have of sat kissing for hours if it weren’t for Isabelle, the camps doctor, who interrupted them. She walked into the tent but turned around when she caught a glimpse of her mistress and lieutenant kissing next to the fire.   
Zoë and Artemis sat up and called for Isabelle to come back, in order to stop the girl from telling the others about their relationship. But they were too late. As they stepped out of the tent it seemed the girl had already managed to tell all of the huntresses. The two girls faces went bright red as the hunters clapped and whooped, some whistling. All of them were beaming with joy at the conformation that Zoë and Artemis were indeed together. They had nothing to hide now, so kissed in front of all of the girls, causing them to cringe at the sight of their friends kissing. All the couple could do was laugh at the reactions of the huntresses.   
“Hey don’t blame us, Blame Isabelle, for not keeping her mouth shut” Zoë said, causing everyone to look at Isabelle, she just laughed and walked away causing the group of girls to disperse.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and suggestions in the comments.


End file.
